Conventional medical garments typically include a lightweight short-sleeved cotton or polyester gown which is placed over the patient's arms and covers the front and sides of the patient. The gown may include a strap which can be tied to secure the gown over the backside of the patient. The medical garments enable medical personnel easy access to the patient for insertion of intravenous tubing and cleaning and the like while affording the patient a measure of dignity.
Terminal patients are often confined to a hospice facility in their final days. Such patients may be required to take painkillers or other medication by intravenous drip. These patients may also require regular cleaning by a hospice caregiver. Terminal patients are often visited by friends and family members who may wish to encourage the patient or have a final visit before the patient passes. Therefore, these patients may desire to wear clothing which is more presentable and stylish than conventional medical garments while at the same time provides medical access to caregivers.
Therefore, a medical access shirt which enhances medical access to a patient such as a terminal patient while giving the patient a styled or dressed appearance to the patient is needed.